The Desert Rose
by xenogear39
Summary: This is my first fic, about Mimi and a member of the very FIRST Digidestined (ie the ones that preceded Tai and gang). The song is called Eyes on Me, by Faye Wong from the RPG Final Fantasy VIII. Please read and review! If you like it, I have a second one


The Desert Rose  
Garudamon was flying over a desert, fleeing from Myotismon, when Mimi, leaned over to see where they were. "Mimi, don't do that!" Sora cried.  
"Oh relax, I'm only looking down to see where we are." Mimi replied casually.  
"But a sudden gust of wind could blow you off Garudamon!" Sora warned. It happened. A sudden, strong gust of wind blew Mimi off of the huge Digimon.  
"Mimi!" Palmon cried, and jumped off after her.  
  
***  
  
Mimi looked around. "It's so hot in this desert!" she whined.  
"Yeah, I know, but it can't be helped." Her digimon, Palmon, said. "The soil's really too hot to try, any way. It's all sand." Palmon was an arboreal digimon, looking like a humanoid plant with a flower on its head, and fingers that looked like vines in a way. "I wonder when we'll meet up with the others. Gosh it's hot." Mimi observed.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, many dark shapes flitted over a wall. With them was a hooded figure, and an Agumon.  
"Units B and C, take the guards coming in. Unit D secure the perimeter. Unit A come with me." The hooded figure said the dark shapes. The dark shapes were Ninjamon. "Remember, if any of you are captured, give only name, rank and serial number." The Ninjamon nodded. "Right, let's go."  
The group split into three. One group saw some digimon coming, mainly Guardromon. They took them out and beckoned the other group to come along. Finally, the last group, with the hooded figure and the Agumon, ran forward. They came into a chamber with a large, shining, tear-shaped object. "Angemon's Tear." The hooded figure. "With this, we can digivolve you further than mega." He said to the Agumon.  
"Yeah. I wonder what I'll become." the Agumon wondered.  
Suddenly, an alarm went off. "This was a trap! We been set up! Run!" the hooded figure cried. He grabbed a small walkie talkie. "All Ninjamon retreat. Repeat, retreat. We've been set up. Meet at the fortress." He turned to the Agumon. "We'll take a shortcut through the desert. The sandstorm blowing will help us lose them."  
  
In the desert, he found Mimi and Palmon lying on the ground. He took one look at Mimi and Palmon, and said, "Oh my god. She looks just like Her. Has she returned to me?"   
"Well, I don't know. Hey, look! A digivice and tag, with the crest!" the Agumon cried.  
"This is a rather interesting turn of events, wouldn't you say, Agumon?"  
"Yeah. She must be one of the Digidestined."  
"Yes, like I was, once before, many, many years ago."  
"Oh come on, quit reminiscing and let's get going back to the fort."  
"Right then. I'll carry the girl, you take the Palmon."  
  
***  
  
Mimi woke up in a soft bed. She seemed to be in a normal seeming house. She checked herself and found her arms were covered in cuts and abrasions, which had been attended to, and her tag and digivice was sitting on the bedside table. "Where's Palmon?" she wondered. She looked around the room. There was a wardrobe, chest of drawer, and a bookcase. She noticed her hat lying on top of the chest of drawers. She also noticed a beautiful pink flower in a vase on top o f the bedside table next to the bed. The door opened, and the Agumon came in, carrying what appeared to be her breakfast. "Oh, you're awake. You slept for nearly two days. He was worried about you. Wait till I tell him this!" he exclaimed. "By the way, your breakfast." He put the tray on the bedside table. Agumon then ran off, ecstatic.  
  
"Not now, Agumon." The hooded figure, with his hood off, appeared to be a teenage boy. It seems hard to believe that he was the leader of the raid on the castle a few nights ago.   
"But, but, but..." Agumon began, but that was how far he got.  
"I'm busy, figuring out how to work the Angemon's Tear."  
"But the girl we rescued has woken up!"  
" I don't care... WHAT?!!?" he exclaimed.  
"Yeah, up and she's having breakfast."  
"Oh good. What about her Palmon?"  
"Her Palmon's having a dip in the Tank."  
"Good. She'll be alright in a few hours."  
  
Mimi had just polished off an excellent breakfast of eggs and bacon, with some water on the side, when the door opened again. The boy stepped in.  
"Pardon me, madam, but ..." he began genially.  
"Two questions: Who are you and where am I?" Mimi snapped. She was suspicious as she thought there were only seven humans in the Digital World. "Are you an evil digimon or not?" she snapped.   
"Please, please, calm down. I'm not an evil digimon. Here, pinch my arm. Does this feel like an evil Digimon's arm?" he held out his arm. Mimi reached out gingerly and pinched it. "No, you don't feel like an evil digimon."  
"Exactly!" he cried. "I am a human being, same as you!"  
"Sorry, it's just that I have some bad experiences with evil digimon masquerading as humans."  
"Haven't we all?" he asked in reply. He knelt down and took her hand, glove and all, like an old English gentleman, and kissed it. "Pleased to met you, Miss..."  
"Tachikawa. Mimi Tachikawa." Mimi said with a girlish giggle.  
"Alright then, pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Tachikawa."  
"And you?"  
"I'm... well just call me Alias."  
"That's a strange name."  
"That's my nickname."  
"But why?"  
"Well, that's what everybody calls me, so I guess it stuck."  
"But what's your real name?"  
"Ah, that, I don't give out my name casually. Circumstances, you see."  
"How'd you get here?"  
"Same way as you."  
"You got sucked into this world."  
"Yeah."  
"By the way, what is the name of that beautiful flower on my bedside table?" Mimi asked him.  
"It's the Desert Rose. It blooms only once every thousand years. It is a species unique to the Digital World, to this desert. You won't find it anywhere else. It is also said that Lillymon are born from this rose." Alias said rather dreamily.  
"It's so pretty. What's a Lillymon?" Mimi asked. An alarm klaxon went off.  
"You'll find out soon enough. But I lost mine a long time ago and for good. Sorry, I gotta go." Alias walked out the door.  
"Wait! At least tell me where I am!" Mimi cried after him.  
"You're in the Floating Fortress!" came the cry echoing down the corridor.  
Mimi sat back and thought about the events. 'Well, she thought, that guy was nice enough to let me stay here, and offer me food and rest. But who is he? He looks familiar, but I can't quite place it.' She thought, as she opened the wardrobe, to find a most large collection of dresses, formal ones, normal ones, casual ones, many kinds.  
  
Alias raced down the hallway. "What is it?" he asked.  
"Sir," one of the Ninjamon said. "More humans down there."  
"Shall we take care of them?"  
"No. I'll handle it personally."  
  
The Digidestined were looking for Mimi. Izzy had tried looking her up, but to no avail. A search party was organised. The search party had searched for four days and hadn't found her either. "I say we leave her. She's bound to pop up later, anyway." Tai commented.  
"Yeah, but she's one of the group." Sora replied.  
"Hey, someone's coming." Matt's Gabumon called, pointing on the horizon.  
"It's another Agumon!" Agumon cried.  
"With someone, or something." Tai finished.  
"Hey! Who are you, going around like this?" queried Alias.  
"We're looking for a friend of ours. Have you seen her?" TK asked, rather innocently.  
"I may, I may not have. What did your friend look like?" replied Alias, cocking his head from side to side.  
"She's a little tall, wears a lot of pink and is outfitted as a cowgirl."  
"Hey, who are you, anyway?" Tai demanded.  
"A friend or enemy. You choose." was the cool reply from Alias.  
"What does that mean?" Matt countered.  
"He's probably a bad digimon! I say we kick his butt." Tai exclaimed.  
" "Welcome," said the spider to the fly." Alias quoted in response.  
"What's that supposed to mean? I reckon we should get him."  
The group nodded, and their digimon digivolved into champion forms: Agumon to Greymon, Gabumon to Garurumon, Biyomon to Birdramon, Gomamon to Ikkakumon, and Tentomon to Kabuterimon. Alias nodded to his Agumon and he warp-digivolved into MetalGreymon.  
"What the?" Izzy called. "His digimon can digivolve. Be careful."  
But Alias' MetalGreymon held them off with ease.   
Then four of the digimon, Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon digivolved into their ultimate stages. Greymon to Metal Greymon, Garurumon to Metal Garurumon, Birdramon to Garudamon, Kabuterimon to Mega Kabuterimon  
"Alias, I can't keep them off forever!" called Alias' MetalGreymon. A combined attack from the four ultimate digimon had toppled Alias' MetalGreymon. But then, the Angemon's Tear began shining. Alias' MetalGreymon, bathed in blinding light, digivolved to what looked a humanoid T-Rex clad in full medieval armour ... TIME GREYMON! Izzy downloaded his profile and read it out.  
""Time Greymon is a digi-god, the most powerful form a digimon can achieve. Its techniques include Terra Claw, Armageddon Breath, Kaiser Wave, and Time Stop, to name a few. Treat with caution." Hey guys, better watch out, I think we're in for a major butt-kicking."  
At that moment, Time Greymon unleashed his Kaiser Wave, rendering everyone except him and Alias unconscious.  
  
***  
  
Tai woke up. He was in a bed too. He looked around, finding his tag and digivice sitting on the bedside table between him and Joe, who seemed to be enjoying his stay in bed. "Hey, where are we?" he asked, getting out of the bed, pulling on his shoes, and getting his digivice and tag. He walked out of the room, finding himself in a hallway. A Ninjamon walked past.  
"You're finally up. I'll tell him." It said to him as it went by.  
"Hey, wait! Who's "him?" Tai called after it, but it vanished before he could catch up with it. Wandering down the hallway, he found Matt leaning on the wall, arms crossed, apparently waiting for something. "Hey, Matt, where are we?" he asked.  
"I dunno. All I know is that we're way up in the air. Really high up." Matt replied.  
"You mean, like a plane?"  
"Something like that."  
"Hey guys!" Sora had appeared down the hallway. "There you are." She was puffing from running. "Where are our digimon?"  
"I dunno." Was the reply in unison from Matt and Tai.  
"Hey! There you are." TK had appeared with Izzy, and Joe had come from the same direction as Tai. Joe's hair looked dishevelled, clearly stating that he had just gotten out of bed.  
:Izzy, know where we are?"  
"No, we seem to have vanished, disappeared from the Digital World. At least, that's what my computer says."  
"If I remember properly, we were beaten up by a guy with a really powerful digimon." Matt recalled.  
"Yes, he did, and used an attack that rendered us all unconscious. I wonder if he's more powerful than Myotismon." Izzy wondered.  
"Ow, and it still hurts. Man, when digi-gods attack, they hurt." Joe complained, finishing the recount of their recent experiences.  
"How long have we been here anyway?" TK asked.  
"Well, I suppose a few weeks now. We must have been in comas." Izzy answered.  
"One of the Ninjamon said we should meet here, with their boss, or something." Matt told everyone. Sure enough, a Ninjamon in a red uniform appeared and led the group down to a large dining room. The table was filled with delicacies of all kinds. Despite their stomachs, the group suspected something nasty was afoot. Then a door opened, and out stepped Mimi in a pretty formal gown.  
"Hey everyone." she said to the group. Everyone immediately assaulted Mimi with questions: "Where are we?" "Are you OK?" "What happened to you?" and so forth. "Please, please, settle down. When our host arrives, he will explain all." The group calmed down, and after ten minutes, Alias appeared, flanked by his Agumon.  
"You!" the group, except Mimi shouted in unison. "What?" he said. "Oh, the attack. It was self defence." He pointed at Tai and Matt. "These two hotheads are the ones responsible for your rather uncomfortable journey up here."  
"Whadd'ya mean, it was us?" Matt snarled.  
"Yeah, why? And furthermore, where are our digimon?" Tai joined in.  
"Settle down, you two. Now, please have a seat." Immediately, everyone sat down in one of the seats.  
Then Alias introduced himself. "I am Alias. Your digimon are being treated. You are in my stronghold, the Floating Fortress. We are a rebel group attacking Diablomon's forces."  
"How did we sleep so long?" This question was asked by Sora.  
"Well, TimeGreymon's Kaiser Wave is a potent attack that can trance one into a long coma, if they're susceptible." Alias answered.  
"Who's Diablomon?" TK asked.  
"Diablomon is an evil, malevolent digimon. I learned from Miss Tachikawa," he nodded at Mimi, who blushed, "you are fighting Myotismon. Compared to Diablomon, Myotismon is a harmless In-training digimon." The group gasped. "Diablomon is a digi-god, much like my recently acquired Time Greymon."  
"I can digivolve too, you know." said his Agumon proudly.  
"But how?" Izzy asked. "I thought only the Digidestined's digimon could digivolve."  
"That's right. I am a Digidestined." Tai sat up.  
"Wait a minute. Are you the eighth Digidestined?" he inquired.  
"No, I am not. I am from an earlier generation of Digidestined. I still have my digivice, tag and crest, which is the Crest of Time. I've been here so long I've lost count. Tell me, what was the date when you got sucked in?" they told him.  
"Well ... I've been here too many earth years, ..." Alias murmured to himself.  
"But you look like a teen. How come?" Matt queried.  
"Oh, you don't really age in the Digital World, and I've been here several billion Digital years." Alias answered. "As I said, we here in the Floating Fortress are fighting Diablomon. You see, back to before, billions of years ago, eight Digidestined arrived, during the great Ice Ages of Genesis, and we accomplished our purpose. Afterward, well, I decided to stay behind, and help the next group of Digidestined. Then Diablomon came on the scene. We've been fighting him ever since. It was pretty much a losing battle, until we acquired the Angemon's Tear." Alias produced it from his pocket. "Some of Diablomon's power stemmed from this, so now we have tipped the odds a little more in our favour. Anyway, that's my story. What about you? Let's hear this over dinner." Alias took up a spoon. And so, over an absolutely delicious dinner, the Digidestined took turns telling their story.   
  
At the end of their story, which concluded over a dessert of fresh fruit and jelly, Alias said to them, "Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. You may feel free to wander around the fortress as you like, but there's one restriction. Don't go below floor B4. Only I can gain access there, and no one else. It is protected by a firewall that only lets a person with a certain crest and digivice through. Go to the medical ward on floor B2 to find your digimon." With that, Alias got up and left.  
  
Mimi found Alias standing on the tallest part of the fortress looking up at the sky. He seemed to be looking at the stars. "Strange, huh?" Alias' Agumon had appeared behind without her noticing, and had snuck up on her. Mimi jumped and turned around to scold him. "Don't do that! You frightened me." She reprimanded him.  
"Sorry." Agumon apologised.  
"What's he doing? Stargazing?" Mimi asked.  
"Well, it's a long story. After the Digidestined were no longer needed, he chose to remain here. Said something about no life back there or something."  
"Yeah, there was something in the paper a very long time ago about a missing kid." Mimi commented.  
"Someone else stayed too. She was the spitting image of you."  
"Really?"  
"Yah. And she loved him. He loved her. She was his Desert Rose. Out here, the Desert Rose is the ultimate treasure anyone could possess. If you were someone's Desert Rose, then you are seen as the best thing that the caller could have. Diablomon came, and captured her. Said he had to exchange himself for her. So he gave himself up. Sadly, this was no good. She sacrificed herself to save him, resulting in Alias' Crest never glowing again. After, he found her dying. He buried her and took her crest and digivice, and the pendant of the North Star, which she loved. He put on her pendant, and vowed to fight on for her. Your crest is the same as hers. Two days after her death, the Fortress was hovering a desert, and he dropped the crest into the desert. It must have landed on that cactus. But, strange thing is, just before she died, she said she would return. But she still helps him in spirit. Whenever he's alone at night., he goes up here and looks at the North Star for her guidance. After that, he never let himself get too close, vowing never to allow fate to repeat itself."  
"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry."  
"Tell him."  
Mimi climbed up to Alias and tapped him on the shoulder. His head whipped around, but he relaxed when he saw it was just Mimi. "Oh, it's you."  
"Your Agumon told me what happened to you. I'm sorry."  
"Hey, that's in the past, right? We can't live in the past. Gotta move on." He grinned for a moment, and then his face became solemn again. He suddenly turned and grabbed Mimi and hugged her. "Oh, you've finally returned to me ..." he said as he sobbed into Mimi's shoulder. "There, there, it's okay. Even guys have to cry sometime." She cooed to him as she gently repeatedly patted his back. Alias suddenly pulled back. "You sound the same, and even have the same perfume, perfect eyes, and favourite colour! You are my Desert Rose!" he grabbed her again and sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
***  
  
Alias woke up during the night. 'The girl we rescued must be Her coming back to me.' He thought as he went down to prepare for the raid. He stopped by Mimi's room, giving Mimi a kiss on the check. "Au revoir, my love." He whispered as he silently stalked off. "Let's go." He said to the group assembled.   
  
About five minutes later, a group of silent shapes, led by Alias in a hood, flitted through the desert, attacking the Diablomon's castle, Krak du Gestahl. Sitting on a terraced mountain, it was in a difficult position to be besieged. The group infiltrated through the sluices, and took care of the Guardromon guarding the sluice gates. They entered the treasury, taking only one thing: the fragment of a Crest that Diablomon had. As they were making their escape, Diablomon stomped out of the castle. "DO YOU THINK YOU COULD SNEAK THROUGH MY ABODE UNDER MY NOSE?" Diablomon demanded as he stomped towards the group. Diablomon appeared like a massive, muscular knight with full armour, and a great helm with two unfeasibly large bullhorns on his helmet, and looked like a personification of the Devil as a knight in full armour. "Agumon, digivolve quick!" Alias called to Agumon Agumon nodded and once again became Time Greymon.  
"OHO! A CHALLENGER TO MY THRONE, HAVE WE?" Diablomon said sarcastically.  
"You betcha!" called Alias.  
"LET'S SEE HOW HE DOES AGAINST ME!"  
Time Greymon and Diablomon charged at each other.  
"HELLFIRE!" called Diablomon as he attacked.  
"Kaiser Wave!" countered Time Greymon. The two attacks clashed and dissipated.  
"IF THAT IS IT, THEN TRY THIS! FLAMES OF HELL!" said Diablomon.  
"Kaiser Wave!" Time Greymon countered again. Like before, the two attacks clashed and dissipated.  
"Now it's my turn!" cried Time Greymon. "Eat this! Terra Claw!" and with that, Time Greymon flung his gigantic claw/fist forward. It impacted Diablomon in the body, winding him.  
"FOR THAT, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" he vowed, puffing and struggling to regain his breath. "FOREVER ZERO!" He shouted, and black energy bathed Time Greymon, and Alias  
"Ugh!"  
"HAHAHAHA! YOU ARE NOW MY CAPTIVE!!!!" Diablomon's evil resonating laughter was all Alias heard as he blacked out.  
  
Alias woke up, to find himself chained to the wall by his ankle. He looked around to find Agumon lying in the corner, still unconscious. Looking around his surroundings, Alias deduced that he was in a dungeon of some sort. 'Oh crap!!!' Alias thought as he realised that it was a torture chamber he was in. He heard loud steps, almost stomping on the stone floor, getting louder and louder. The large wooden door opposite him opened, and Diablomon emerged. "SO, MY LITTLE RINGLEADER, HOW DOES IT FEEL TO KNOW THAT WITHIN THE NEXT FIVE HOURS, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE? HMM? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JUST THINKING ABOUT HOW I'M GOING TO TORTURE YOU FOR THE NEXT HOUR OR TWO IS GETTING ME OVEREXCITED!!" he gloated.   
"You're a monster!" Alias hawked, and spat in his face. The glob of spit sailed through the air, and landed neatly in Diablomon's left eye.  
"AH, TAKING THE DEFIANT STAND, EH?" Diablomon replied calmly, wiping the spit out of his eye.  
"You may break my body, my mind, and my soul, but there's one thing you'll never break! And that's my hope!" Alias shouted.  
"IS THAT A CHALLENGE? IN THAT CASE, I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!" Diablomon laughed. 'Damn,' Alias thought to himself. 'Now he'll try real hard while torturing me.'  
"WELL, WHAT DO YOU SAY?" Diablomon raised his hands. "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!"  
With that, he went over to a table, and picked up a pair of plier like devices.   
"AHHH, THUMBSCREWS, ONE OF THE OLD CLASSICS." Diablomon sighed, apparently with nostalgia. He applied the thumbscrews to Alias. Alias gritted his teeth as the bite of pain began searing into his mind. Removing himself, he began to think of Mimi, to remove himself from the pain. Eventually, Diablomon took the thumbscrews off.   
"WELLLLL, YOU'RE DOING PRETTY GOOD FOR A WARM UP. NOW LET'S TRY THE RACK!!" Diablomon lifted the partly comatose Alias up, unchained him, and then began carrying him over to the large wooden table with wrist and ankle clamps, the torture rack.  
"DON'T TRY TO ESCAPE," Diablomon growled into his ear. "YOU TRY, I'LL SNAP YOU LIKE THE WEAK TWIG YOU ARE." Securing Alias to the table, Diablomon began turning the handles on the rack. Alias felt his body gently stretching out. Feeling a little cheeky, Alias said to Diablomon, "Is that all you got, flame-for-brains?" he asked casually. Diablomon simply grinned.  
"I HAVE WORSE IN STORE FOR YOU." He replied. "THIS IS JUST TESTING THE RACK. I HAVEN'T USED IT IN A WHILE. JUST MAKING SURE THAT IT WORKS." Diablomon stopped. "AHA! IT WORKS!" He began pumping the handle more vigorously. Alias felt his body beginning to stretch out more and more, faster and faster. Eventually, Diablomon stopped. "WELL, I SUPPOSE IT'S TIME TO MOVE ONTO THE NEXT EVENT!" he said, moving rack over to the opposite wall. Plugging it up to some power outlets, Diablomon said, "WELL, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN STAND A LITTLE STATIC ELECTRICITY! THIS IS ONE OF MY MOST FIENDISH DEVICES!! IT'LL FRY YOU AND BURN YOU TO A CRISP!!! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE CRISPED TORTURED VICTIMS!!!! Well actually, I like them well done better." Alias stared at Diablomon. He didn't think Diablomon could talk so ... normally. Alias noticed Agumon had regained consciousness, and signalled to Alias, 'I'm getting ready to teleport us. Distract him.' Alias nodded, slightly. Deciding on his course of action, Alias set about it. "I know you're still in there somewhere, Daniel!" he yelled. Diablomon looked stunned for a moment, and then laughed really loudly. "YOU THINK DANIEL IS STILL IN HERE SOMEWHERE? YOU ARE A FOOL!! THERE IS NO DANIEL, OR DIABOROMON! THERE IS ONLY ME, DIABLOMON, THE ULTIMATE FUSION OF DIGIMON AND DIGIDESTINED!! COUPLED WITH THE CREST OF ANNIHILATION, I AM INVINCIBLE! YOU ARE BUT A PUNY SEMBLANCE OF YOUR OLD SELF!! LOOK HOW EASILY I CAN BREAK YOU!!" Diablomon inhaled, and then blew. Alias made signs of revulsion.  
"Ugh! Geez man, you could've told me, or at least used a breath mint! Ugh!"  
"HAHAHA!! EVERY ENEMY I HAVE MET, I HAVE ANNIHILATED!!"  
"With your breath," Alias calmly replied, "I'm sure they all suffocated."  
"WHAT HOW DARE YOU!! KILLING YOU WOULD BE JUSTIFIABLE HOMICIDE!!"   
"Then killing you must be justifiable fungicide."  
"ALRIGHT THEN, I PRESENT YOU WITH A CHOICE. WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE BURIED, OR CREMATED?" Diablomon asked, in a fit of rage.  
"With you around, I'd rather be fumigated." Alias replied. Diablomon became extremely angry at this exchange of insults, and inhaled. "Oh no!" Alias said. "The killer death breath!!"  
"YES, IT IS A DEATH BREATH!! SO SEE!!" Diablomon spouted fire. It hit Alias, who caught on fire. Holding in the pain, Alias ground his teeth in pain. "WELL, I SUPPOSE YOU WILL HAVE TO BE CREMATED. SLOW BAKE!! HAHAHA! WELL, I THINK YOU'LL BE ONE LESS THORN IN MY ..."  
"Teleport!!" Alias and Agumon glowed white, and then disappeared. "WHAT?!?! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! SO CLOSE, SO CLOSE TO HAVING THAT DAMN ALIAS ELIMINATED! WHY DO BAD GUYS ALWAYS HAVE TO GLOAT SO MUCH?!?! I HATE THIS STUPID HABIT!" Diablomon began stomping around in fury.  
  
Meanwhile, Mimi was sitting up in her bed. "Did he leave? I'm quite sure I felt a kiss on my cheek in my sleep. Don't tell me he went to attack Diablomon's castle!" and with that, she broke down sobbing. Sora came in. "What's the matter Mimi?" she asked her.  
"It's Alias."  
"Our host?"  
"Yes."  
"What about him?"  
"Oh Sora, when I first saw him, it was love at first sight. Then after being around him, it just makes me feel more in love with him! And when I found out that I could have been a reincarnation of his former love that was the final straw. I think I am his former love. He thinks we are the same. Even our crests are the same!" With that came a fresh deluge of sobbing. "There, there. I'm sure he'll come back soon. Now, let's check on our digimon." With that, they left for the medical wing. They found their digimon floating in tanks filled with a blue liquid. Wires poked out from the base of these tanks, and a Centaurumon was measuring the readings.  
"Hey, Centaurumon, how do these things work?" Izzy asked curiously.  
"The liquid has something special that heals digimon. The digimon bathe in it for a while, then they are good as new." Centaurumon explained.  
"Really? I didn't know that." Izzy said.  
"Yes, and the digimon are good as new after a day or so in here."  
"But why are our digimon still in there?"  
"Because of Time Greymon's massive, debilitating attack."  
"Oh." Mimi still felt depressed, and was still thinking of Alias. "I'm going back to my room." Mimi said to Sora, going back to her room.  
  
Alias rematerialised near a lake, and quickly extinguished himself. Extremely weak from the burning, and the three hours of agonising, prolonged torture, Alias said to Agumon weakly, "Agumon ... get us ... to ... the for ... tress ... "Alias fell flat on his face in the sand.   
"Right," Agumon said to his comatose companion. "We're on the way. Teleport!" they glowed white, and disappeared. Alias appeared in the fortress hall.  
  
'Damn.' Alias thought as he struggled to walk down to his room. Finding he wasn't going to make it, he turned to Mimi's room. Mimi heard the door open. A dark shape opened at the door. Alias walked a few steps, and then fell down at her feet. Mimi jumped back with a scream. "No, Mimi, please don't." Alias murmured weakly. "Alias! Are you all right?" Mimi asked, concerned.  
"I'm all right. It's only a few scratches and ... uhhhhhhhhh." Alias fell unconscious.   
  
Alias woke up in a hospital bed. He saw Mimi sitting next to the bed. "Bedside vigil, huh?" he asked weakly as she placed a hand on her head. "Don't talk. Rest now." she cooed softly. "I have to tell you... her favourite song .... In my room .... Behind the picture .... uuuuuhhhhhhh ....." Alias lapsed back into unconsciousness. "What was that about?" Mimi asked Centaurumon, who took his pulse.  
"He liked to listen to it. I believe it was called "Eyes on Me". He's feverish, and he's got a high temperature,, and bad burns." Centaurumon observed. At that, Mimi rushed off, and later came back, with some paper. It was a song. The paper looked ancient. Mimi took one look, and remarked, "Hey, I know this. I don't know how, but I just know I know it. Now I know what those words in my memory are!" Alias woke up again. "Please, Mimi, let me hear your beautiful voice ... one last time ... before I go ..."  
"I'll sing for you, but please don't go." Mimi pleaded with Alias. And with that, Mimi stood up and began singing in her beautiful alto soprano voice, accompanied by music that was coming from a CD player.  
  
"Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar."  
  
Mimi's singing echoed throughout the fortress. "Hey, who's singing?" Tai asked Matt.  
" I don't know. It's coming from the med ward. Let's check it out." They went off. Mimi had also attracted Sora, Joe and TK, as well as Izzy. Mimi had lapsed into the second verse.  
  
"My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you?"  
  
All the Digidestined had found Mimi singing to Alias. They took a seat and listened. Mimi had everyone spellbound. "That's beautiful." Sora said to Tai, who nodded. Joe was mesmerised. Izzy was busily downloading the MP3 onto his computer.  
  
"Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer."  
  
Tears began welling in Mimi's eyes, as she was singing. There was a happy expression on her face. "Alias, please don't go ..." she whispered during the pause for the instrumental. "Alias, I love you ..." Mimi whispered quietly to him as she began the third verse.  
  
"So let me come to you  
Close as I want to be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I love your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you?"  
  
Alias relaxed, lay back and closed his eyes. By now, the others were in rapture, even Izzy, who had stopped working on his computer. "My gosh, she has a beautiful voice when it comes to singing." Matt quietly remarked as Mimi was taking a deep breath.  
  
"Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you're not dreaming."  
  
Alias' lips pursed. "Mimi, you have a beautiful voice. Just like her ...." he whispered very weakly as Mimi was singing.   
  
"Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then I will know  
That you are no dreamer."  
  
And with that, Mimi concluded. A burst of applause was heard behind her, and she turned around. The others were looking at her. "Man, Mimi, you should be a singer." Matt suggested.   
"Yeah! Encore, encore!" Tai called.  
"No-no-no. He needs his rest." Centaurumon said as he ushered the rest of the group out. "Aw ..." Tai groaned. Mimi knelt next to Alias. He had closed his eyes, and looked at peace. "Oh Alias!" Mimi began crying into her arms, sitting on Alias' body. Centaurumon came over and took his pulse. "He'll be alright. He's hurt, but finally stable." He declared. Mimi could only cry even more. "Thank you ... thank you ..." Mimi blubbered in between sobs. When she finally stopped crying, a hand was placed on her own tear stained, gloved hand. "Mimi, please stay with me ..." Alias managed to gasp.   
"I'll stay with you." Mimi vowed to him. "By the way, why did he get me to sing to him?" she asked Centaurumon finally.  
"It's a special type of healing. He had suffered a large shock of some sort. This could only be healed by someone first with a beautiful voice, and is a loved one. He didn't tell you because you wouldn't have been able to put enough emotion in to properly heal the wounds."  
"Oh. Thank you."  
  
A few hours later Alias woke up. He found Mimi, who was dozing in an armchair. "Mimi." She woke up. "Oh, Alias. It's you. You're better." She remarked, after placing a hand on his forehead. "Yes. Thank you, Mimi. You really are the girl of my dreams." Alias put his hand over Mimi's. "Mimi ..." Alias began.  
"Yes, what is it?" Mimi asked him.  
"Mimi, I'm in much pain. It's part of the healing process. Mimi, please talk to me! Assure me, anything, to take my mind off the pain! Please!" Alias begged.  
"I will. Well, what will I talk about?" Mimi asked.  
"Anything! Your family, your interests, anything!"  
"OK, then I will talk to you." Mimi began telling Alias about her family, her interests, and her personality. Everything. She confided in him all her fears, her secrets, everything. She was mortified at how she was opening up to Alias. Alias seemed to be smiling. Finally, when the sun came up, Mimi had dozed off. She woke up. "Sorry, I was just resting my eyes and ..." she trailed off as she noticed Alias was gone. "Hey Mimi, good to see you again." A voice said from nowhere. Mimi looked down and found Palmon looking back. "Gosh, Mimi, I didn't expect to find you here." Palmon remarked.  
"Where's Alias?" Mimi asked.  
"Oh him, he's gone somewhere." Palmon answered.  
"I better find him." Mimi said, and walked in search of Alias.  
  
Alias sat in front of a large collection of screens. The screens all contained different sections of the Digital world, and the district of Odaiba in the real world. Sipping a cup of prescribed ginseng digi-tea, Alias took in what was happening. 'We've got a big situation on our hands.' He thought. 'Things are cropping up everywhere. There have been monster attacks in Odaiba, and the Digital world is slowly breaking apart. Alias glanced at some of the screens about Diablomon. "Hey!" he said to himself. "He must've really needed that Angemon's Tear, 'cause he's gathering in forces to attack around the Digital World! Well, now's a good enough time as any to strike, I suppose, and destroy one more threat to the Digital World. That'd be great, although I fear that it may be my last. Well, at least I did something to make these worlds a better world." Alias heard the door open, and tensed himself to spring on the intruder. Leaping out, he landed in front of Mimi, who was so startled she fell back and landed on her bottom.  
"Mimi!" Alias said. "You know I told you not to come here!"  
"Well, I was looking for you, and since I couldn't find you anywhere, I looked here." Mimi said, with a mischievous grin.  
"And how did you get in, anyway? There's a security device on the bulkhead through to here, and only two people can access it, myself and one other." Alias inquired of here.  
"Well, there was a slot on the bulkhead to put something in, and remembering that it's activated by tags, I tried mine. It opened up, and here I am." Mimi replied.  
"Well then," Alias said, "come here and sit on my lap, and we can observe the whole Digital and real worlds through here."  
"But how were you able to get yourself so set up?" Mimi asked.  
"If your hobby is computers, then it'd be pretty easy to set yourself up here. Do you want to watch the worlds go by or not?" Alias said curtly.  
"Well ... okay." Mimi replied, and walked over, seating herself in Alias' lap. Together they watched the marvels and wonders of the Digital World, saw the real world (Mimi really liked Mt. Fuji), checked on Mimi's friends, looked at the latest fashion trends, and generally had a good time. Several hours later, Mimi got up. "Well, thanks for a lovely time, Alias." She said to him.  
"Ah, don't worry about it, Mimi." Alias replied.  
"Well thanks." Mimi thanked him, gave him a quick peck on the cheeks, and left. Alias swivelled back around to the collection of screens as soon as he heard the bulkhead close.  
"Well, PROMETHEUS," Alias said, "What do you think?" A voice came from the large speakers on the sides of the room.  
"About what?" the voice said.  
"You know what I mean, PROMETHEUS!" Alias said, amused. "Diablomon, of course. You're an AI! You should know what I mean. It's not like I could program feelings for you!"  
"Oh, Diablomon. I thought you meant the girl. You know, she's the exact same as ..." PROMETHEUS began.  
"Yes! I know! I know about the girl, and Her!" Alias interrupted. "So, what do you think?"  
"Well," PROMETHEUS said, "Diablomon seems pretty weak, so I suggest you strike now."  
"Thanks." Alias said. "Will do."  
"Anytime, old friend. Anytime." PROMETHEUS replied as Alias got up and left the room.  
  
***  
  
"Come on, he can't possibly be that strong!"  
"Yes, he is that strong. You saw what he did to Time Greymon!"  
"But we should help you. Man, if we can beat him, then we can beat Myotismon!"  
"I said no!" Alias was arguing with Tai and Matt. Mimi came in. All the Digidestined had got back their digimon. Tai's and Alias' Agumon were sitting down, chatting with each other. "What's going on?" Sora asked as she came in.  
"I was just about to say the same." Mimi said. "What is happening?"  
Everyone else was in there. Izzy was, as always, working on his laptop. Joe was drinking a mug of coffee. All their digimon were chatting or playing. Matt and Tai were arguing with Alias.  
"Oh, your friends Tai and Matt here insists on going with me on the final assault on Diablomon's castle."  
"We're going with you, and that's final!" Matt and Tai said in unison.  
"When they make up their minds like that, it's impossible to change their minds." Sora warned Alias. He relented. "Alright. But don't cry to me when your butt gets kicked." Alias warned them.   
"Oh man, now we have to play the heroes, again!" Joe groaned. "I hate having to do that. It's hard on my complexion."  
"Come on, Joe. It can't be that bad. After all, it's a chance to see if we can beat Myotismon." Sora chided him.  
"Are you serious?" Joe exclaimed, exasperated. "Have you lost your mind? It's suicide attacking Diablomon's castle like that! If it's like anything that that guy described, then I'm afraid we have no chance! Izzy, give us some odds here!"  
"The odds of us beating Diablomon are, on my estimation, 1 in a million." Izzy proclaimed.  
"See! One to three thousand five hundred!"  
"Well, we gotta try." Tai sad grimly.  
"Alright, if that's your attitude, then first we're going to relax. Buck up, we're going to the beach." Alias said, beaten.  
  
An extremely large shadow could be seen floating over a peaceful tropical island. That shadow rapidly got bigger, and then, when it couldn't get bigger, it disappeared as the Floating Fortress landed with a thud on the top of the beach. Inside, Alias was talking to the Digidestined.   
"Okay, in your rooms, there is some swimming gear, and I'll be unloading some beach balls and such. Let's hit the surf!" the group dispersed. Everyone spent the day having fun. Tai was windsurfing, T.K. was having a water-fight with Patamon, Gabumon and Matt were having a beach volleyball game against Joe and Gomamon down into the water, and Joe retaliated by giving him a huge splash. Sora and Mimi, both in two-piece bikinis, were lying in the shade under a large umbrella, sunglasses on, magazines and cool drinks by their side. The two Agumon were having a sand fight. Izzy was sitting under another umbrella, typing furiously on his laptop. Alias, however, was riding on a sailing boat catching the wind. "Hey, Mimi!" Alias shouted. Mimi looked up from the magazine she was reading.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"Come over to the water, deep as you dare. I wanna show you something!" Alias yelled. Mimi thought for a second and then shouted, "Okay."  
  
Mimi climbed onto the boat. "Hey Mimi. Don't worry your pretty little head, just watch out for the boom." Alias warned her. Mimi looked confused. Alias patted the wooden arm protruding from the mast. "This." he said. "Okay. Anything else?" Mimi replied. "Um, yeah. You might want to sit back here, where I am. It'll be much safer, and you won't get as much of a splash." Mimi obediently moved to the back. "Alrighty then, let's get going." Alias sailed off. After they had been sailing out to sea for a bit, Alias said to Mimi, "Drop the anchor." Mimi threw the anchor into the water, where it hit with a large splash. "Wait here." Alias said to her, and then promptly dived under the water. After about three minutes, he came back up, gasping for breath. "What did you get?" Mimi enquired.  
"This, my lovely desert rose." He answered, and brought his hand up, which was clutching something. He opened his hand to reveal a piece of jewellery. "Oh my, it's beautiful. Where did you get it?" Mimi asked him.  
"It used to belong to Her. When She died, I threw it into the ocean. I never figured I'd find this." Alias replied, shortly before diving under the water again. Mimi looked at this piece of jewellery. It was a solid gold necklace, 24 carats, shaped like a teardrop, and had a heart in the middle. Mimi noticed a ring at the top. Alias then surfaced again. "Here." He said. "For the ring." Mimi handed him the jewel, and Alias threaded a small, gold chain through the ring, and then put it around Mimi's neck. "Thank you. This feels, somehow, familiar. It's like I remember this necklace, but I haven't seen it in my entire life, or anything like it." Mimi remarked.  
"Yes, well, it's something from the Digital World. It was made for the Digidestined Child who bore the Crest of Sincerity. Mimi, do you have your Tag and Crest?" Alias asked. "Yes, I do." Mimi replied. She lifted the necklace on her neck, and there it was. Alias examined it. "Of course!" he cried. "What? What is it?" Mimi asked. "Your Crest isn't complete. There's a little part missing. See, here, there are parts of the teardrop missing?" Alias asked. "Yes, I looked and it looked like there were parts missing. I wondered why." Mimi answered. "Now, Mimi," Alias said. "Put the two together." Mimi put the two together, and there was a bright flash.  
  
One minute later, Mimi opened her eyes, to find her Crest had formed into a large teardrop with a circle in the middle on her Crest, and the old symbol was gone. "What happened?" she asked. "Your Crest has become complete. That's the reason that it hasn't started glowing yet." Alias replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a siege to plan." Alias took the boat in, helped Mimi out, then brought it in. 'Oooohhh, he's hiding something. I know it.' Mimi thought as she went in for a shower.   
  
Meanwhile, Alias was preparing for the final assault on Diablomon's stronghold. He was preparing himself for it in mind, body, and soul. As night fell on the Floating Fortress, Alias found himself on top of the highest battlements. He was gazing towards the stars. "Don't you ever get lonely up here?" Mimi inquired as she came up to him. "No, I guess not. I'm a loner by nature, I guess." Alias replied.  
"Do you mind if I join you?" Mimi asked him.  
"Sure, why not?" Alias opened a box and started rummaging through for something. "Where is it, where is it, where, where, where, where?" he mused to himself as he searched the box. "Aha!" he cried, producing a strange looking device. It was circle shaped, but in the middle was a small square screen, surrounded by four buttons.  
"What is that?" Mimi asked him.  
"It's a digivice." Alias replied, looking up at Mimi.  
"It's a strange looking digivice. What does it do?" Mimi asked.  
"I don't know. I just know that the original bearer of the Crest of Sincerity used this Digivice."  
"But I already have a digivice!"  
"Well now you have a spare."  
"That's all very nice, but ..."  
"I gotta go now." Alias cut her off, and then walked off.  
  
***  
  
A large shadow slowly approached Krak Du Gestahl. The Floating Fortress was about to do battle with the stronghold of evil. On the top, the Digidestined, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, TK, Joe, Izzy, were all standing with their digimon ready. The digivolved digimon were at their best forms. They were ready to launch every attack on it they could. Meanwhile, Alias stood at the helm, TimeGreymon ready to destroy everything that opposed them.  
  
As they inched closer, Diablomon was in the inner sanctums of the castle preparing something. A messenger came up to him. "Sir, the castle is under attack."  
"UNDER ATTACK? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Diablomon asked.  
"It seems to be Alias and his rebels."  
"THE SCUM. AH WELL, HOLD OUT A LITTLE LONGER, UNTIL I FINISH MY PREPARATIONS. SEND OUT THE ORDER."  
"Yessir."  
  
Cannons that had been wheeled to the parapets had begun firing, as the weapons on the Floating Fortress began to return fire. Diablomon had sported traditional cannon and projectile launching digimon, although Alias led the assault, riding on TimeGreymon. As the Floating Fortress got closer, the advance assault troops, all either Ninjamon with jet packs on their backs, or Birdramon, deployed, along with Alias, TimeGreymon and the rest of the Digidestined. They swooped from the sky, their falls stabilised by their jet packs, wings, or digimon. In the case of the Digidestined that didn't have Digimon with wings, they had their digimon fixed up with special backpacks so that they could participate. Diablomon's forces sent up Gargoymon (gargoyle digimon), to attack them. Sweeping effortlessly through them, Alias' advance assault team landed and battle was joined. Fighting to clear a clear space around them, Alias decided that it was ready, and sent up a flare. The rest of his forces, the Ninjamon, the Greymon, the Garurumon, all the Angemon and the Terminamon (heavily armoured, close quarters specialists) all pressed forward, sweeping away all resistance in the courtyard of Krak du Gestahl, with the Floating Fortress providing support fire with its large, booming beam cannons.   
  
Eventually, Alias and his group broke through the defences, and stormed the castle. As they fought their way to the inner sanctums, they eventually found their way to Diablomon.   
"Diablomon! I have returned to repay a debt you gave me eons ago!" Alias called. Diablomon was staring out the window. He turned around.   
"AH, ALIAS. WHAT AN UNPLEASEANT SURPRISE. I SEE YOU'VE ALSO BROUGHT THE CURRENT DIGIDESTINED HERE TOO. EXCELLENT. I CAN KILL OFF THREE BIRDS WITH ONE STONE."  
"How is that possible? And why three?" Alias snapped.  
"Be careful. I think he's got something cooking up there." Matt warned him. Alias disregarded it.  
"I ALSO SEE THAT YOU BRING YOUR OWN DIGIGOD." Diablomon turned to TimeGreymon. "HAVE AT YOU, TIMEGREYMON!" Diablomon yelled as he lunged at TimeGreymon. "HELLFIRE!" Diablomon launched several large, fiery projectiles from his hand at TimeGreymon.  
"Stop!" countered TimeGreymon. The fireballs stopped in midair, then faded into nothing.   
"EVIL FIST!" Diablomon swung at TimeGreymon. TimeGreymon blocked and countered. "Terra Claw!" TimeGreymon rammed his armoured fist into Diablomon's abdomen, sending him flying backwards. Diablomon got up, clearly winded, and the said, "YOU GOT FIRST BLOOD, TIMEGREYMON, BUT I WILL TRIUMPH!" And with that, he charged at TimeGreymon. "YOUR COUNTERS WILL NOT SAVE YOU THIS TIME! CHAOS BREATH!" Diablomon opened his mouth, and breathed out some sort of black fire that engulfed TimeGreymon. TimeGreymon emerged, battered, but still standing.   
"TimeGreymon, go all out! That's the only chance we have of beating him now!" Alias called, and he and the Digidestined watched as the terrible powers of TimeGreymon were demonstrated at their maximum. TimeGreymon rushed at Diablomon, crying "Timeless Fury!" and then pummelling Diablomon with a successive string of hits that sent Diablomon reeling.   
"Now finish him!" Alias cried and then TimeGreymon unleashed his most powerful attack. "JUDGEMENT BREATH!" At the sound of this, TimeGreymon opened his mouth, and breathed out a white energy, and four hideous horsemen appeared, all holding scythes, and each of them raised their scythes so that the blade sides were pointing upwards. Then, a blue energy channelled through the scythes, and four blue strands of energy rose through the air, intertwined, and fell on the dazed Diablomon as a huge pillar of light, and the light became so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes.   
  
"When everyone opened their eyes again, Alias and Mimi saw TimeGreymon. "Alias ..." he croaked. Alias came up beside the impressive, fallen figure of TimeGreymon. "Alias, I, I, I expended ... ... ... too much energy ... ... ...I am wasting away. Thank you ... ... for being ..." TimeGreymon stopped, to gather his strength. " ... my Digidestined master. I have a final gift that I would like to ... impart. Here ... " Alias' crest began shining, and then there was a flash. TimeGreymon had made himself part of the Crest of Time. Alias got up, and walked over the group.   
"Guys, there's something I want to tell you. Mimi, my real name is ..." There was a rumble, and then a very large figure, looking like Satan himself, burst out of the ground. "ALIAS!! YOUR DIGIMON HAS EXPENDED HIMSLEF FOR NOTHING. LOOK AT ME! THANKS TO HIM BRINGING ABOUT MY DEMISE, I HAVE NOT ONLY RISEN FROM THE DEAD, BUT AM ALSO, AS APOCALYPSE DIABLOMON, EVEN MORE POWERFUL THAN EVER! NYA HA HA HA!"   
"Oh no, he's still alive!" Joe cried out in exasperation.  
"I'll still defeat you!" Alias shouted defiantly  
'NOT SO FAST!" All the Digidestined became frozen into crystals, and Apocalypse Diablomon made a short eulogy about each, ending with "and their life has now ended." and then he shattered the crystal containing them. Finally, he came to Mimi. "Ah, young Mimi. She was a beautiful girl, had the potential to become a real lady, but ... oh well, pity. She is the reincarnation of Alias' true love, and unfortunately for him, her life is now ended." With that, he shattered the crystal.  
"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alias cried.  
"AH HA HA. I LOVE HEARING THAT CRY OF PAIN. NOW I'LL DESTROY YOU, THE LAST THORN IN MY SIDE, AND FINISH WHAT I WAS PUT HERE TO DO." He advanced towards Alias, but then Alias' Crest started to glow.   
"WHAT? BUT I THOUGHT THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GLOW ANY MORE! HOW CAN THIS BE?!!" Alias was bathed in a humming yellow aura. "WHAT, WWWWHAT ARE YOU?!" Apocalypse Diablomon stuttered.   
"I am the Creator, the light that holds this and the Earth together. I am the Keeper of Time. I ... am your WORST NIGHTMARE!!" the now enhanced Alias replied.  
"BUT HOW?" Apocalypse Diablomon wondered, stunned.  
"When TimeGreymon used his final attack, Judgement Breath, it was supposed to kill you. But it didn't. As he lay dying, he made himself part of this Crest of Time. The being known as Alias was hurt more by this loss of one more of his closest friends. The death of the girl known as Mimi proved to be too much. In the end, YOU created me, as all the hurt, suffering, pain and torment you inflicted on Alias was too much, and he tapped into this to become me. The Crest of Time is the most powerful Crest of all. In the end, everything falls to Time, you know. Yes, Time even destroys itself, eventually." The Creator said calmly, cool as a cucumber.  
"STOP REFERRING TO YOURSELF IN THE THIRD PERSON!!" Apocolypse Diablomon raged. "YOU ... ARE NOT THE CREATOR!!! I'LL PROVE THAT YOU CAN FEEL PAIN AND SUFFER, LIKE ANY OTHER ORDINARY LIVING BEING! I'LL PROVE THAT YOU CAN DIE!!" With that, Apocalypse Diablomon rushed at the Creator. "DEATH'S HAMMER!" he yelled as a remarkably large hammer appeared magically in his hands, chained to his wrist, and he brought it down with all his force on the Creator. It hit the Creator right on the head, but he seemed as if nothing happened.   
"Now see what happens to those that attempt to defy Time! INFINITY!!!!!" The Creator raised both his hands, and a white light channelled out, from both hands, and as they merged into one solid, pillar of light, it formed a sharp point, then, the pillar of light rammed into Apocalypse Diablomon, and then he began to crumble away. "IF THAT IS IT, THEN I'M TAKING YOU DOWN WITH ME! I INVOKE THE POWER OF THE CREST OF ARMAGEDDON!" And the Digital world began to destroy itself.  
  
Mimi woke up, finding herself in a tunnel, with a mysterious white light at the end. "Mimi, ... Mimi ..." A voice called to her from the light. "Mimi, you aren't supposed to be dead, but ..." Mimi recognised the voice. It was Alias'! "You and the rest of your colleagues are dead. And the Digital World is supposed to have been destroyed, which means Earth too. But the time for its destruction has not yet come. Mimi, although I will destroy myself in the process, Apocalypse Diablomon has invoked the Crest of Armageddon, which cannot be stopped. I will divert the energy to myself, and it will destroy me. At that exact moment when the World is to be destroyed, I will shift the energy to myself, while in my Creator form, will be able to take the energy, but it will destroy me. It is a small sacrifice to pay for saving the Digital and real worlds from total annihilation. I have carried out my purpose in this world. But you haven't. You and your friends must restore balance to the Digital and real worlds. I will restore you to the moment before you fell into the desert, but change it so that you were sleeping. I hope that you enjoyed your time with me as much as I did with you."  
"No, wait! Alias! Don't go yet! I still have so much to learn about you! I don't even know your real name!"  
"My name is of little importance now, Mimi. You are at the crossroads. You have a choice, Mimi. You can choose to follow me into oblivion, or you can live. The important thing, Mimi, is to choose life. Live, Mimi, live! If not for yourself, then for me! I don't want to send you down the same dark path that spawned Diablomon, or myself. I don't want you to be trapped in the Digital world battling for eons against an old friend, now your greatest enemy! Live, Mimi, live! Time is running out. I will now perform the time shift. To you after, it may seem a dream, but Mimi, always remember me ..."  
"No, wait, Alias!" Mimi saw a blinding flash of light, and then there was nothing. No Floating Fortress, no sign of the last of the first Digidestined, no sign of anything.  
  
***  
  
Epilogue  
Mimi woke up. "What happened?" she asked. "We're still looking for a place to hide from Myotismon." Sora replied. "Oh, it seemed so real, almost like it wasn't a dream." "What was?" Sora turned around. Mimi told her everything. that had happened in her dream, which was like what had happened above. "Oh Mimi, you're only dreaming. As far as we know, we're the only Digidestined ever here." Sora said. But Mimi wasn't convinced, she still had the mementos of a strange adventure that seemed to occur only in her dreams. The strange digivice was there. And she noticed that she had ths necklace that wasn't there before. "By the way, Mimi, where did you get that beautiful necklace?" Sora turned around again. "I don't know myself." As the day drew to a close, Mimi could have sworn that she had seen the mystery man of her dreams patterned up in the North stars, so strikingly resemblant, that it was like someone had deliberately drawn him there, and was a photographic artist that could draw anything so that it looked like a photograph of the person. But tonight it was only black and white against the dark blue backdrop of the night sky. "I'll always remember you ...I'll always be your Desert Rose." Mimi whispered to herself and to Alias who she thought to have seen beside her, as she looked up to the drawing of him in the stars, as she and her friends headed for their destiny ...   
  
FIN?  
  
By xenogear39, AKA Alex Tran  



End file.
